Duality
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Kanda hates that sweet Exorcist girl, Elle. Kanda thinks he is obsessed with the Noah Allen Walker. But he doesn't know that Elle and Allen is just the same person with a mission to seduce the owner of the Heart: Kanda Yuu. .:KandaAllen Yullen major AU:.


**Pairing**: KandaAllen, minor LaviLena, minor TykiLavi**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.**  
Credits**: This is inspired by the startling (well, for me, at least) amount of Female!Allen fics. Though I want to do something a bit different: like, Kanda as a very prominent candidate for being the Heart, as well as Kanda despising Allen's girl version XD**  
Warning**: AU with lots of canon elements, so expect spoilers. I'm rather new to the DGM fandom, so there might be some OOC as well. Hmm, shounen-ai/yaoi, plus some DGM-related warnings (like action/violence, etc).  
There's a big chunk of italics there in one scene, as it's a flashback D:

**

* * *

**A young teenager with snow-hued hair stood silently on the rooftop, eyes fixed on watching the eerie-looking church in front of him. It was a church feared by the villagers as a haunted place, with its rickety appearance and gloomy surroundings.

The villagers were right for fearing the church, though their reasoning is _way _different from the truth. It was fine for things to remain that way. The Earl wanted his beloved Akuma to devour more souls and to continue to evolve and become stronger.

The teen tilted his head back slightly, observing the moon instead. It was _boring_ here. Granted, he wasn't even supposed to be in this place, but he has a mission, and he wanted to observe his mission's target first. He scratched his cheek absentmindedly, using his glove-covered hands. If his information was correct, the person he is waiting for will be here soon—

There was an inhuman howl from inside the church. The young male felt his lips curl into a feral grin. _Finally._

A female officer ran out of the place, hands trembling with fear as she raced away from her brother-in-law—what was once her brother-in-law. If he remembered correctly, the Akuma was from this woman's sister who was called back to this world.

There was another growl from the Akuma, and the police officer collapsed against a neighboring wall. Luckily for her, an exorcist with long, flowing black hair appeared, a black _katana_ in his hands, ready to destroy the Akuma and free its suffering soul.

Allen Walker, the Thirteenth Noah, watched how the exorcist jumped through the air, coat billowing behind him, fingers securely gripping his sword and neatly slicing the Akuma into two. Effortlessly, he has saved the police officer, though he left all the explanation and the comforting to the Finder who struggled to keep up with his long strides.

"So this is my target," Allen murmured, his breath catching as he observed the way those black locks framed the older teen's sharp-angled face. He seemed to be much more handsome in person—Allen decided that the pictures in his mission file didn't do the other's striking features any justice. Allen wanted to see him up-close, to scrutinize the other, but now is not yet the time.

_Soon,_ Allen reminded himself. Even though he still felt wary about his mission –who the hell suggested that _he_ should do this _mission_ anyway_?!_- he found himself not minding so much when he learned that somebody like Kanda Yuu would be his target.

_Maybe it's because he is rather good-looking, or maybe—_

"I'm reporting first to the Earl," He muttered to himself, turning away from his baffling train-of-thought, and away from the scene.

**

* * *

Duality**

**Stage 00: The Boy with Two Faces**

**

* * *

**_"Allen-kun__," The Earl called out to him as he walked down the painting-covered walls of their mansion. Allen didn't exactly want to see the Earl at this moment—he was still in shock from his latest mission. True, he has been a Noah for more than three years now, but he is still the most inexperienced of the bunch. A mission like this should be left to the playful ones—like Rhode. Or Tyki._

_Allen shuddered at the thought. Yes, Tyki Mikk is the perfect one for this job. Not him—not the innocent, soft-looking Allen Walker._

_"This mission is very important to my scenario, understand?" The Earl asked, with lips permanently stretched wide to reveal a terrifying grin. Allen nodded, though he didn't really understand. Rhode, Tyki, Jasdevi, Lulu Bell—they are all targeting Generals. Why is this particular person special?_

_"I have great faith in your abilities, Allen-kun. That's why I'm assigning you to the person most probable to wield the Heart," The Earl explained, as though to comfort Allen, but there was nothing comforting in the sinister gleam of his eyes._

_"But this person… is not a General," The Thirteenth Noah replied, still unable to understand the true reason for suspecting this person. Allen's first thought was that, this person is a girl. Long hair, elegant face—but he was wrong, apparently._

_The Earl waved a disapproving finger. It was merely swinging innocently, but all Allen could think was how powerful that finger could be when the Earl wanted it to be. "That's not good, Allen-kun. You shouldn't judge a person just by his rank."_

_Allen raised an eyebrow. _Really?_, he wanted to ask, but he kept his lips sealed. The Earl chuckled, sounding pleased with himself. "Well, maybe you should. But the Heart is special, very special."_

_"I understand, Earl."_

_The two of them stopped walking, in front of a painting with two clowns standing back-to-back with each other. A black and white clown. Allen distantly wondered who could be the white clown that could match the Earl._

_"He is a very interesting person—his life is tied into a lotus flower. He has a curse that heals every possible injury, but it kills him along the way."_

_"A curse…" Allen murmured, unconsciously touching the pentacle mark that crossed his left eye. He is definitely interested to see another being with a curse._

_"I trust you'll take care of Kanda-kun properly?"_

_There is only one possible answer.._

_"Yes, Master Earl."_

**

* * *

**"Kya—Allen-kun looks so pretty," Rhode Kamelot was smiling widely, hearts in her eyes as she took in Allen's revised appearance, frills and ribbons decorating him everywhere. "Just like a doll," She breathed in wonder.

"Just like a doll," Tyki Mikk agreed with the usual suave-looking turn of his lips. Jasdero and Devitto continually teased the dolled-up Noah about his 'very strange appearance'. Skinn was too busy gobbling up the sweets—there were many sweets on the table, because the Earl was feeling particularly generous today. And because today is the day they would send Allen off to his top-class mission.

Lulubell didn't contribute to the conversation about how to supply Allen with clothes and what-not, but she has already done her part by delivering a couple of sleek and normal-looking clothes to Allen's room earlier this morning. Unlike Rhode, Lulubell was less obsessed with the idea of making Allen into a life-sized doll.

Allen endured this torture with a poker smile on his face, though a vein ticked every-so-often in his forehead.

"Make sure you control yourself well with the Exorcists, Allen-kun," The Earl said in a very fatherly voice, though Allen could not see the loving care of a father in the Earl. He was referring to the Noahs' _instinct_ to destroy Innocence and kill Exorcists.

Tyki fixed Allen with a searching stare. Out of all the Noahs, Allen was the one Noah on which that particular instinct applies the least. After all, his ability was to—

"Of course, Earl."

Allen then excused himself from the table. He stopped when he was almost out of the dining room. He pointed to the piece of clothing that Rhode forced him to wear.

"Though I'm definitely not wearing this dress."

**

* * *

**Hiking up the perilous mountain was supposedly easy, but his high-heeled shoes and tight clothes made the experience very painful. Allen Walker—no, Elle Valentine panted as she finally reached the mountaintop. The headquarters for the Dark Order towered ominously, blocking the moonlight quite well. Not that Allen needed extra help for his eyesight—but he wasn't Allen now.

She is now Elle Valentine, and she took a deep breath to concentrate her technique. She slowly erased traces of the Akuma smell, removed the aura of a Noah, replacing Allen Walker with a sweet, normal human being who has the ability to synchronize with a parasitic Innocence. She made sure to keep her mind devoid of anything aside from her cover-story about her background and her Innocence.

Once she was confident of her disguise, she made her way towards the Gatekeeper. She already knew from her mission briefing that the Gatekeeper performs scans on every visitor to the headquarters, but it still felt uncomfortable to have those scrutinizing eyes on her disguised form. But the persona she chose for this mission was that of a demure, shy, calm girl, so she had to endure such discomfort…!

Elle was too caught up with trying hard not to flinch at the scan and focus on her disguise, and she didn't notice a figure that stood at the top of Gate.

She gasped in surprise, shocked that she saw her target this early.

It was Kanda Yuu, eighteen, Japanese, wielder of the equipment-type Innocence, _Mugen_ and the most probable candidate as the Heart's host. He looked as handsome as she remembered, still with that long-hair tied up in the high ponytail, still with those lips pulled in a displeased frown, still with those eyes that glared sharply at her.

She forced her lips to widen to assume a friendly, harmless smile. She thought about waving, but it might seem too fake and forced.

"Che, why should I escort such a person," He complained to no one, but Elle heard it. She resisted the urge to twitch in annoyance. Kanda Yuu might look picturesque, but his personality was an instant turn-off. Lenalee lectured Kanda through the golem and after a few more mutterings, Kanda jumped down to stand beside Elle.

Kanda didn't make any effort to start a conversation, even though that was the reason why he was sent out. Elle didn't mind, because she might blow her cover if she let her irritation surface.

As soon as the Gatekeeper approved of her entry, the heavy gates opened. Elle walked slowly, not just because it was more fitting for a girl, but because her feet still felt the prickling from wearing high-heels. She developed some respect towards women who can actually wear heels and still last a day.

Kanda strode forwards purposely, not even looking back, not even offering to introduce himself.

Luckily, Lenalee dashed towards the entrance and chastised Kanda for his standoffish behavior. Elle hid a smile, glad that the data was correct in that Kanda is more forgiving if a lady bullied him. It would be easier for her to be close to the older exorcist if she was in female form.

"I'm Lenalee Lee," The Chinese girl introduced herself with an easygoing smile. Elle summoned all the data she collected on how respectable young girls acted.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elle Valentine."

They shook hands and Lenalee ushered her towards the Supervisor's office, where she would have to be interviewed and tested for her Innocence. She knew how it would play out, hypothetically.

Before Lenalee brought her away, Elle walked over to where Kanda was heading, and thrust her hand out in a friendly gesture. "I'm Elle," She introduced herself with cheerfulness.

Kanda merely glared at her face, then moved the glare to her hand, as though she was a disgusting person. With a disdainful sniff, Kanda deliberately turned away and made his way out of the entrance hall.

Elle's mouth opened in shock, and she felt her eyebrow ticking dangerously. She knew that she should behave herself properly, but she found herself wishing that she will get a chance in the future to beat up that stuck-up bastard.

"Just you wait, you _jerk_," Elle mutters nastily, but the evil look disappears as soon as Lenalee comes over to her and reassures her that not everyone here is rude like Kanda.

_I'll make you regret this._

**

* * *

**After she spent the entire afternoon and better part of the evening with Komui and his questions and tests, Elle collapsed head-first to her bed, instantly kicking the painful shoes towards a far corner of the room.

It was not as hard as she anticipated, and while there were some mishaps –like the way she was scared by Komui's crazed look as he examined her Innocence- everything progressed nicely.

But entering the Dark Order Headquarters was only the first step in the grand plan, and she'd have to work double time to make herself more likeable and more trusted by her comrades her in the Order. More important than being a well-received member of the Order is her mission.

Here, she has to establish that she is Elle Valentine, a fifteen-year-old orphan. Her parasitic Innocence was inborn, and nobody wanted to adopt her because of her left arm. She managed to find sanctuary in a secluded church just outside the borders of France. The church became her family, and with her guardian's prodding, she consented to a surgery to remove the arm that instigated so much hatred towards her. Just as the surgery was about to begin, Akuma began attacking the church. Elle managed to escape, and she overheard the Akuma talking about 'killing her before she was found by the Order's exorcists'. She researched about the Order, wanting to find safety and answers, and a place to belong to.

Now that she's here, she's a part of the family, of the group of exorcists whose goal is to save humanity and the world from its inevitable destruction at the hands of the Millennium Earl.

She wiggled her toes to get rid of the unpleasant feeling. She smiled against her pillow, but it was a smile that didn't show any sort of demureness or innocence.

Now that she's here, she can start the mission given to her by the Earl.

As Elle Valentine, she can start her mission to seduce the candidate for holding the Heart, Kanda Yuu.

**

* * *

To Be Continued**

I think that lately, my style of writing is leaning towards the manga-style/anime-style, where I put scenes and then cut at the 'dramatic ending' parts, then put another scene. (I find it a bit hard to describe…) As I've said in my livejournal, this fic is planned out already (11 chapters in total) but suggestions on what cutesy scenes to add will be considered XD

**Next Chapter**:"Stage 01: The Boy With A Healing Curse" – will cover the Mattel Arc, but of course, it has some twists 8D  
**Teaser**: "That's such a pitiful appearance, Exorcist." Allen Walker said with a malicious grin, right hand dipping into the pool of blood that gushed out from the wound on Kanda's chest. The Noah's hands then traveled towards the Sanskrit tattoo on the exorcist's chest, and Allen was surprised that Kanda allowed him to be this close, even while he almost threw Elle away earlier for trying to invade his privacy. "Interesting," Allen murmured, any trace of his Elle-disguise dissolved with the evil aura he now possessed.

I find this idea very interesting and intriguing, so please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
